villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geten
Geten, also known as Iceman,' '''is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series, ''My Hero Academia. He was a member of the Meta Liberation Army, who took part in the Deika City battle between the MLA and the League of Villains. Following the defeat of Re-Destro, the Meta Liberation and League of Villains were reorganized into the Paranormal Liberation Battlefront and he became of the nine lieutenants under Tomura Shigaraki's command. Appearance Geten is often seen wearing winter clothing, dressed in a long hooded parka and boots. In battle, he kept her hood on to mask his face. Underneath his hood, Geten appears to have long white hair with long eyelashes and light-colored eyes. Personality Geten is a loyal follower to the cause of the Meta Liberation Army, believing that those with superpowers should not be kept restrained but instead should be at the top of the world. He devotes his loyalty to Re-Destro, feeling entirely grateful for him to take him in. He is proud of his powers and spent his whole life on perfecting them. Due to this, he never attended to a school and instead chose to stay to his ideals. History Background Before joining the Meta Liberation Army, Geten spent most of his time training on her abilities. He never attended school and was instead more focused on getting stronger. He was eventually taken in by Re-Destro, who saw potential in him. During his time in the Meta Liberation Army, he was able to strengthen his Quirk to the point where he could control the temperature of his ice. Meta Liberation Army Arc Geten took part in the battle between the Meta Liberation Army and the League of Villains. He was given the task to take on Dabi, who ended up confronting him in the battlefield. The two exchanged words to each other before engaging in battle. Despite the two being confident in being able to defeat the other, they proved to be evenly matched, as their Quirks were able to counter one another. Twice then sends his cloned army in the battlefield, which attempt to take on Geten, but Geten was able to dispatch the army with a wave of ice, made from the water below them. With the army taken care of, Geten continues his battle with Dabi but is then interrupted by Gigantomachia. He attempts to restrain the giant behemoth, but Gigantomachia was able to easily overpower him and knocked him out of the battle. Following the events that took place, Geten recovered perfectly fine from the battle. Once the Paranormal Liberation Battlefront was formed, he became of the nine lieutenants under Tomura's command. Powers and Abilities Powers *''' Ice Manipulation': Geten possess a Quirk that allows hin to control the elements of ice. Rather than producing his own ice, however, Geten controls and manipulates the ice that's around him. He can alter the temperature of his ice, turning them from solids to liquids and vice versa, as well as using them to craft various things such as a dragon. Trivia *Before his official name was revealed, Geten was nicknamed '''Parka '''by some, due to the fact that he wears one. *Geten's gender was constantly debated by fans, and he was considered by some to possibly be Natuso Todoroki. It was later confirmed by series creator Kohei Horikoshi in the ''My Hero Academia Official Character Book 2 Ultra Analysis that Geten is male. Navigation External links * . Category:Male Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Jingoists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Right-Hand Category:Lawful Evil